villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
K (Bloody Monday)
Anzai Mako, also known as 'K', is the main antagonist of the Bloody Monday manga series' first season. She is the leader of the cult responsible for the terrorist attacks. History Anzai Mako was born as the result of artificial insemination from one of Kamishima Shimon's 'wives'. At some point in her early life in the cult, she had been designated as 'K', and was selected over J to be Shimon's successor. She fully and truly believed in the cult's doctrine. After Shimon had been taken prisoner for a terrorist attack two years prior to the start of the series, Mako devised a scheme to take over the cult prematurely as well as get revenge on 'Falcon', the teenage hacker who unwittingly stopped Shimon. To get close to him, she enrolled in school and joined the newspaper club which Falcon (aka Takagi Fujimaru) was a part of, and also tracked down her biological mother, who was a researcher that was close friends with Fujimaru's father, and lived with her during her time in school. She proceeded to hire a mercenary, Maya Orihara, to bust out Shimon and kill him when needed, as a true believer in the cult could never bring themselves to kill their beloved 'Father', as well as to procure the neutron bomb needed to commence Bloody Monday. Bloody X Anzai Mako was present when Fujimaru revealed himself as Falcon (she may or may not have already known this), and like the others, offers their support in stopping the Bloody X virus from killing everyone. For most of the time, she remained a background character, only frequently popping up as a supporting player. However, as 'K', she worked behind the scenes tying seemingly unrelated events together in order to secure the release of Kamishima Shimon: sending insiders to a sewage company to secure an escape route between the school and the prison where Shimon was held, having Falcon hack into a terminal so that the cult could copy his abilities, send moles inside Third-I (such as Hosho), and even kidnap Fujimaru's sister Haruka (twice). Her role as Anko gained more significance on the night the group was trapped inside the school, being hunted by Jack Daemon. One of the newspaper club members, Tachikawa Hide, had been infected with the Bloody X virus, thus infecting everyone else on the grounds. While Falcon worked to secure the antidote, Hide was killed by the brother of his stepmother (both of whom were sent by K to infiltrate Hide's family due to his father's connection to the sewage company in charge of the prison facilities), who Daemon subsequently killed right after. Fujimaru managed to secure an antidote, and Anko was the last to go. However, before she could be cured, Daemon shot and killed the medical officer supplying the antidote, destroying the last dose on hand (though it was later revealed Anko vaccinated herself). Despite this, Fujimaru and co. worked tirelessly to secure another antidote from J, K's right-hand man. Neutron Bomb As K, she orchestrates the death of Kamishima Shimon after successfully freeing him from prison (which Maya and J were involved in as well). She then sends a broadcast to the rest of the cult members, preaching about how the Japanese government killed their Father, and then persuaded them to make her their new leader. As Anko, she stays with the newspaper club at the Kujou residence, fully intending to seduce Fujimaru in order to distract him (he rebuffed every time), and also dispose of Haruka due to the fact that she remembers a vital clue given to her by Hosho about K's true intentions. She attempts to be rid of Falcon by hiring another hacker, Hornet, to not only mess with his attempts to find out K's goal, but also make attempts on his life (in exchange for her hand in marriage). However, she soon learns that Third-I is now aware of her goal...to detonate a neutron bomb smuggled in by Maya, killilng everyone within Tokyo and bringing about "rebirth". Realizing it is no longer necessary to kill Haruka since her goal is now in the open, she settles for Maya kidnapping her to use as collateral to get Fujimaru to surrender once and for all. This fails when Otoya goes with a team from Third-I and successfully retrieves Haruka and escape Maya. Downfall and Aftermath K's endgame arrives when one of her close allies, Judas, accompanies her to Tokyo Tower where the neutron bomb is to be detonated. During this time, Fujimaru (as Falcon) defeats Hornet, exposing past crimes and getting him placed in custody, and browses files to learn the horrifying truth; that K is none other than his own friend Anko. Refusing to believe it at first, an intercepted transmission from Anko to her followers reveals to everyone that she is in fact 'K'. Judas attempts to persuade Anko to either evacuate or find a different way to bring about rebirth (other than destruction), but Anko dismisses the thought. Seeing her as just a naive child, Judas draws his weapon on Anko, who berates him for turning on his leader, until he tells her she is not fit to be leader. During this standoff, Fujimaru arrives with Third-I, where Judas fully intends to cooperate and show them where the bomb is. This is when Anko shoots him to silence him...but not before he shoots her as well. Fujimaru rushes over to Anko, who is bleeding, and despite trying to persuade her to stop the bomb and end Bloody Monday, she proclaims her supposed victory of wiping out non-believers, and dies. Fujimaru disables the failsafe in time to stop the bomb, causing Anko's plot to fail. Despite the fact that Anko is 'K' and that she tried to destroy Tokyo with a neutron bomb, her death deeply affects Fujimaru, as frequently seen in the next season. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Delusional Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Manga Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Evil from the Past Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Priests Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists Category:Anime Villains